


Life and Loves in Gonder

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Tashina Sedai
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Life and Loves in Gonder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not now, nor ever have been JRR Tolkien, for a start I'm not dead. The people and places within are his creations, any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.  
> Feedback: My muse is starving. If you liked it tell me, if you didn't also tell me so as I can improve my style.  
> Story Notes: This is my first try, please be nice to me. It was going to be smut, but then I can't do smut so I didn't.

The two ladies were walking through the market in Minas Tirith, talking quietly, trying to blend into the crowd. "Men, they're impossible!"

"This exclamation startled a nearby shopkeeper.

"Husband trouble deary?"

"Uh, yes, I guess."

"Want a charm to keep him?"

"Oh no! Last thing I want, perhaps one to make him run off and stay run off and leave me his estate."

"Now, you know that he's never going to do that Ar..." her companion nudged her in the ribs. "... Sorry for the trouble - the men went off for a few days, she gets like this."

"Eo..."

"Oh, shut up! Do you want..."

"You did, whatever."

"Look, we have to be inconspicuous, do you want to be dragged back?"

"No. I don't see what he has against me going out, I spent years on my own, free to do as I wanted, and now I'm married..."

"Talk about it! I'm a shield maiden, I was brought up to fight not simper. Bastard. Not like I ever wanted to marry him."

"You want mine?"

"No, I don't want anyone, why do you think that I was a shield maiden. Besides, he obviously prefers your husband to me."

"They're supposed to be here, working, not gallivanting around with each other, this place will go to rack and ruin if they carry on like this."

"It's not as if I mind them being together, just why do they have to bugger off all day and try to lock us up at home?"

"Yes."

"I don't care whose bed he ends up in, I would just prefer that it wasn't mine, but this way he buggers off all day and still insists I sleep with him."

"Oh, yes, I agree. And mine flirts with everyone."

"Yes, even me."

"Yes and the old man, no, not quite everyone, I mean not if he wants he wants to keep his knees."

The other laughed "Yes, dwarfs do tend to be rather possessive."

"And the halflings."

"Ew..."

"It's late, we should return, before the men do."

"I guess."

"Arwen."

"Yes, what..." Eowyn shut her friend up by bending to kiss her. "Oh, Eowyn."

"Love you Lady Evenstar."

"And I you my lady of Rohan."

* * *

When Aragorn and Faramir finally returned Aragorn was rather surprised to find Eowyn in bed with his wife.

"Hmm, I'll get her back for that."

"Do be fair, you're hardly Mr. Faithful are you."

"No, no, now where am I supposed to sleep?"

"With me, come on."

At breakfast the following morning, everybody was trying not to look at everyone else.

"Um."

"Well, if you're going to say something Aragorn, say it."

"Last night."

"What about it."

"Should probably be forgotten."

"Bad idea, Eowyn, Faramir, back me up here."

"She's right, last night... wow!"

"Yes, but..."

"No-one, absolutely no-one is going to find out are they?"

"No, but if they did..."

"The kingdom would fall apart."

"So they won't find out will they, I mean it's hardly like they can spy on us."

"No..."

"So, no problem huh."

"Yes, problem, I don't know about Faramir, but I _need_ children, to continue after me, I just can't afford to let myself be happy with Faramir."

"We still could, sometimes, so I would have children, just not all the time, I'm sure you would prefer to be with Faramir, and I know that I would prefer to be with Eowyn."

"I suppose."

"And we would all be happier."

"I suppose..."

"Don't suppose, know."


End file.
